world_war_2wikiaorg-20200214-history
World War II Wiki:Newsletter
Newsletter Welcome to the World War II Wiki Newsletter. This is where you can here about major announcements or any special goals set by the community. This includes whether projects worked out or not and other types of news. Newsletters will generally be produced every few weeks or even every few days. Basically every month unless there is a special event, then it will usually be made sooner. One of the only rules for newsletter is that only and admin can publish a newsletter unless another non-admin is given permission. Another rule, is that all of the news must be real; for example, you can't just says there is going to be a random contest for no reason. Fact:Italian forces try to counterattack the American forces at Anzio News: *Stub Movement progress is slow *Spotlight request has been sent *The wiki has applied for an ad on Wiki Ads Well those are the main aspects of what's been occurring lately. We are still trying to find more editors and work is continuing as normal. WWII in the news is a new section that will examine news that is related to WWII and has occurred recently. The first set of news for today is in that Howard A. Peterson has died. He was 86 and was awarded the Bronze Star. He also served with the US Army during the Battle of the Bulge and liberated two concentration camps. His funeral will be held on the 8th in Trinity Lutheran Church. The second bit of news for today is that several historians have uncovered thirty allied aircraft in Malaysia. Their treks have continued for about a decade and have found the remains of over forty allied airmen. For today's fact, US troops landed on Iwo Jima in 1945 and back to the wiki, there has been a halt in page creation. The below are some of the answers to some of the major questions that you may have. Q: If I can't create pages, how will I be able to add to the wiki? A: Firstly, you can still add pages, you just need to ask an admin; the same goes for admins, they need to ask another admin. We are trying to really lower the stub amount and that is the purpose of the stub movement, but it has not progressed enough. Any bit of information can help build up a stub until it is article quality. Q: 'What if I want to help fix a stub, but the subject is way to big for me to write the article in my spare time. What do I do? '''A: '''As mentioned before, any bit of information helps, but if you really want to fix a stub, tell another user so you can write half of the article and the other users writes the other half. '''Q: '''How long will this period not creating pages last? '''A:'There's no real specific date for that. Most likely it will end when some stubs have been fixed and the wiki is no longer critical when it comes to stubs. (critical means that there are 50+ stubs) Check community messages for updates and be sure to fix those stubs. Update To prevent long waits for replies, users are now allowed to create one page for every two stubs fixed. The fact for today is that Broome, Australia was raided by Japanese war planes. Anyway, the stub movement ends next week and we got the spotlight we were hoping for. Our goals stay the same however, get more users and lower stub quantity. Stub control will be less strict after the movement has ended, but if too many stubs are created at one time, they will be deleted. The fact for today is that a Japanese fire balloon shut down a US plutonium reactor. Back to the wiki, we have a new logo thanks to the people at the logo creation wiki. The Stub Movement also ends tomorrow so finish off the last stubs. That was the main section of news, other than that, things are and will continue as normal. Today in 1939, Britain and France agree to help Poland if any German invasion should take place. Back to the wiki, users are creating large amounts of stubs and so I will bring it up to discuss whether there will be another no page creation period until some pages are completed. Several court hearings were held and none of the users were court marshaled. The new editor of the month is SENIRAM for his outstanding recovery from a minor block to several, well-written articles. Our wiki spotlight is just about coming to an end so remember to greet the new users. We are also encouraging all new users to sign-up for a wiki job. It will really help us out. We're going to need to skip the fact today as it has been decided to have another stub movement. For the older users, it is the same thing as last time, for the new users, a stub movement is when page creation is only allowed when a user has fixed two stubs. So get to work! To honor our fellow veterans this upcoming Memorial Day, let us not only remember American veterans, but veterans of all countries who gave their lives to a united cause. That is why, on May 28, 1012, all users are permitted to create as many new articles they want without being overly excessive. The fact is today in 1936, Italian troops enter the capital of Abyssinia. Recently in an underwater excavation in the Baltic Sea, what researchers thought was Junkers Ju 87 Stuka is actually a Junkers Ju 88 bomber that is much rarer to find. There are hardly any left in the world that are even more or less complete. This only makes the find even more important. The researchers have said that their goal is to identify the human remains that were found with the bomber and hopefully alert family members that their relative who was probably perviously MIA has been located. After the aircraft has been removed from the water, it shall be sent to the German Historical Museum's Air Force Museum in Berlin. However, the aircraft is a long way away from being removed as most of it is still buried in the sand and muck. Recently, the newsletter has been really empty and finally some news has cropped up so this post was added. Anyway, the fact for today is that the Allies began their invasion of southern Italy in 1943. I have recently sent in our promotion request via the new system of promotion that Wikia has set up. It is said to take between 2-4 business days to take effect on the Wikia home page so all we have to do is wait. Also, if you have any other good ideas of how to attract more users to the wiki, we highly recommend for you to add to this forum. It appears that evidence has been found that shows that the United States tried it very best to cover up a massacre committed by the Soviet Union in the Katyn Forest. Over 22,000 Polish soldiers were killed in the forest in 1940 and documents have come up that demonstrate that the US knew about the atrocity and tried to cover it up so as not to upset their ally who was crucial to winning the war. In 1943, a group of British and American POWs were forced by the Germans to look upon the killing scene which they had just captured so that they could perhaps split apart the Allies with the propaganda coming from the massacre. Oddly enough, nothing major happened today (September 24) during World War II. However, there is still news that needs to be covered. Recently, our wiki admins have introduced navigational templates. We hope that soon, with the help of our dear editors, all our pages will have these "navboxes". If you have unsure as to what I am talking about, this is an example: "click here". Lastly, I would like to give a special thanks to all our old, and new, users that have been contributing to the World War II Wiki—specifically Corkeyandpals and SENIRAM. Remember to have fun and continue editing! Well, on this Christmas Day it is clear that war never rests because on this day in 1941, the Japanese had forced the British to give up Hong Kong. Anyway, Merry Christmas to all users on the wiki! There hasn't really been a whole lot of news to report on the wiki as obviously indicated by the fact that there hasn't been a report for so long, but among the things that did happen was the beginning of the Admin Mentor Program here and the added emphasis placed on adding different videos to add content for example showcased on the Battle of Sevastopol page. Other types of videos include the near whole of the WWII in colour series on the wiki now. As an admin, I will disclose that I'm currently working on a new project to have a specific area of the wiki where one can find videos about specific battles. Also, if you haven't already, please see the forum where the discussion about whether we should expand the wiki to another language is located. The link can be found in the community messages report from the front. Furthermore, the wiki has set a goal to reach 600 pages by the end of the year, I understand that we are just about 50 pages away and six days away so I desperately encourage anyone and everyone to add more articles. Stubs don't matter, just reaching the goal will be a good test of the wiki's operating abilities. Well, as said above, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year everyone! If you have feedback or questions about admin projects, ask here: Fargo's talk page Don't forget to edit! Well welcome to the new year everyone! Oddly enough once more, there wasn't really anything that happened during the war today. Anyway, as many of you dedicated users and readers would know, there have been some changes made. Quite a bit actually. To go along with the AMP program. I have enacted some policy changes. Don't worry, the deletion policy for example was already there in a way. It was simply me putting down what we normally do here on paper in a sense. Other policies may come, but they shouldn't restrict anything that wasn't already there. Additionally, I'm working on another contest or stub movement. There won't be restrictions on adding pages but the prize will be the customized user title of either Specialist, Private First Class, Senior Airman, Petty Officer 3rd Class, Sharpshooter, Engineer, or Seaman. The choice is up to the contest winner and the prize will be given out immediately. The contest should be up by perhaps next week so keep your eye open. Note: Admins or positions of power who already have a title may not want the new title but if they win anyway, they are permitted to award the title to anyone of their choice. Other changes include the new sysop guideline page demonstrating the basic procedures of a sysop and the addition of new templates. Well, good luck to all who hope to compete! '''Update: I just initiated a new ranking system. So yes, winning different contests can help one tremendously in ranking up. Ranking up may not gain one special powers like an admin, but rather it is a symbol of respect. It shows how hard you have worked and will make you a highly prominent figure. So, if you want to be one of the first ones to be ranked up, than I suggest trying to win the contest. Also, if you don't mind about ranking up, you can choose one of the exclusive titles like Engineer that can only be gained by contests. Good Luck! Category:Newsletter